A channel through which cooling water flows is formed in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-133746 discloses a configuration in which, in order to cool air inside an intake port, a first cooling water circuit through which cooling water that cools the periphery of an intake port circulates is provided inside a cylinder head independently from a second cooling water circuit through which cooling water that cools the periphery of an exhaust port circulates that is provided inside a cylinder block and the cylinder head.